The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Alegnuflor999’.
The new Mandevilla plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Mandevilla plants that flower for a long period of time and have glabrous elliptic leaves and large white-colored flowers.
The new Mandevilla plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in October, 2008 of a proprietary selection of Mandevilla hybrida identified as code number X07.1.1, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Mandevilla hybrida identified as code number X07.1.3, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Mandevilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in December, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mandevilla plant by cuttings in Macquarie Fields, New South Wales, Australia since January, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.